<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want To Be Is Somebody To You by Noodlesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610724">All I Want To Be Is Somebody To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss'>Noodlesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hournite Romcom Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MAKEOVER SCENE, That's really it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have I gotten myself into.” She muttered, looking into her eyes through her lashes. A few moments later, Rick’s hand shot through the space between the curtain and the divider, holding a basket. She snatched it from his hand, inspecting each piece.</p><p>“What did you bring me?” Beth asked, pushing her head out to glare at the boy. He shrugged.</p><p>“Just some random stuff.” Beth glared daggers at him. “You just said no skimpy red dress! That was the only thing that was off limits!” Rick grinned and she grumbled as she brought her head back in.</p><p>An Hournite makeover scene based off the makeover scene from The DUFF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hournite Romcom Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want To Be Is Somebody To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Beth!” Rick pulled her arm as they walked through the store. “You promised.” Beth puffed out her cheeks before sighing and throwing her head back.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” She pulled her hand away as they continued to walk towards the dressing rooms. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.” She groaned as he shoved her into the dressing room.</p><p>“I swear if you put me in a skimpy red dress, I’m out of here!” Beth shouted through the curtain.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” She heard Rick’s voice call back as he walked back into the store. She sighed, letting her head fall forward, her forehead gently hitting the mirror.</p><p>“What have I gotten myself into.” She muttered, looking into her eyes through her lashes. A few moments later, Rick’s hand shot through the space between the curtain and the divider, holding a basket. She snatched it from his hand, inspecting each piece.</p><p>“What did you bring me?” Beth asked, pushing her head out to glare at the boy. He shrugged.</p><p>“Just some random stuff.” Beth glared daggers at him. “You just said no skimpy red dress! That was the only thing that was off limits!” Rick grinned and she grumbled as she brought her head back in.</p><p>“Fine!” Beth angrily pulled her shirt up and over her head. “I can’t believe I let him talk me into this.” She muttered as she shook her shirt off her arms. </p><p>A few moments later, she finally pushed the curtain aside, revealing her first outfit, which consisted of a colorful wrap top with a giant bow across her chest, accompanied by an equally colorful miniskirt and a pair of black stiletto heels. She held her arms out as if to present herself as Rick attempted to hold in a laugh. Slowly she walked forward, trying to make it seem as if she was on a runway. She paused right in front of the boy.</p><p>“So?” She turned, looking at him over her shoulder as put a hand on the back of her head. “How do I look?” Rick bit his lip, nodding.</p><p>“You look-” He let out a small giggle. “You look-” He burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Awesome.” He finally managed to get out after a few moments. Beth giggled along with him for a while before they both composed themselves.  </p><p>“This was not the kind of outfit I had in mind when I picked all those out.”</p><p>“It’s not?” She looked down at herself, a questioning look on her face. “Because I thought this was exactly what you had in mind.” Rick twisted his mouth and scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Beth shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“Just a little bit.” She brought her fingers together. Rick rolled his eyes before pushing her back into the direction of the dressing room. Beth let out a laugh as pulled the curtain closed behind her and turned back to look at her other options.</p><p>“Okay… What about…” Beth gave herself a drumroll before she burst out in her next outfit. “This one?” She struck a pose, one hand on her hip and the other in her hair. Rick let out another loud laugh. </p><p>This time she was wearing a pair of skintight, black faux leather pants and a flowy pink top. A bright red headband with a large rose on the side.</p><p>“Amazing!” Rick spoke, clapping, “You’re really killer at putting outfits together.” Beth took an overexaggerated bow.</p><p>“Why thank you.” She turned around, letting him admire the outfit from different angles. “It takes a lot of talent.” She put her hand underneath her chin before glancing down, noticing Rick’s phone out, clearly filming her.</p><p>“Are you filming this!” Beth jumped back into the stall, pulling the fabric over the outfit. Rick chuckled, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, for review! This is what it looks like when you let loose and have fun.” Beth pursed her lips before she dropped the curtain. </p><p>“Fine.” She put her hands on her hips, staring directly into the camera. She began batting her eyelashes before blowing a kiss. Rick smiled up at her before she spun around and walked back into the stall, turning around to dramatically close the curtain.  </p><p>She continued to model different ridiculous outfits, each time she came out of the dressing room striking more and more ridiculous poses, upping the dramatics each time in an effort to make Rick laugh. Finally, after she had tried on every piece he had brought to her, she popped out in her fuzzy polka dot sweater and jeans, a large smile still on her face. As they walked toward the entrance of the store Beth began complaining.</p><p>“So… The lessons are off to a *wonderful* start.” Beth pulled her backpack up higher on her shoulder. Rick smirked down at her.</p><p>“Oh, did you have fun today?” Rick raised an eyebrow, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“Oh, gosh, no!” Beth buried her face in her hands before shoving the phone down. “We don’t ever need to watch that again.”</p><p>“Well, for what it’s worth, you look very pretty when you’re smiling and having fun.” Rick commented, and Beth felt the heat rise in her cheeks, turning to look at the mannequins behind him as he continued towards the exit.</p><p>Beth tentatively took a step forward and hesitantly reached up to grab at the soft yellow fabric of the dress.</p><p>“You should try it on.” Beth jumped back at the sound of Rick’s voice, bringing her hand up to push back her glasses.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good.” Beth hesitantly looked up at him, her hand still on her glasses. “I am starving, though.” Rick grinned down at her.</p><p>“Starving huh?” Beth nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely famished!” She smiled, looping her arm through his. He let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Then let’s go get something to eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>